igotarocketfandomcom-20200214-history
I Got A Rocket Wiki
It's not our build day yet. (Wiki under construction) Greetings and computations! I'm 3.6Ω sure you've reached the I Got A Rocket Wiki(a.k.a "I got a Wiki!" or IGARwiki for short), the unofficial guide to life in the Inner City!(a.k.a the unofficial guide to the "I got a Rocket!" TV series) We can sure use your help to build the biggest database of characters, episodes, places in the Inner City, Professor Q inventions and food and drink information. If you never heard of the show before and still can't grasp its concept, be sure to check out the Welcome page, where there is not only an introduction to the Wiki, but also an introduction to the show itself! hangin_at_Joes.jpg|Characters|link=Category:Characters|linktext=Who's who in the Inner City... Screen Shot 2014-03-05 at 9.17.16 PM.png|Episodes|link=Category:Episodes|linktext=Watch episodes, read the plots and learn more! Image (10).png|Places|link=Category:Places|linktext=Places in the Inner City that are seen throughout the show. Screen Shot 2014-03-05 at 9.20.10 PM.png|Professor Q's Inventions|link=Category:Professor_Q_Inventions|linktext=A list of some of the inventions that the Professor has made. Describe your topic ='"The explosive comedy that's out of this world!"'= Vinnie Q just got the best present a boy could wish for - a wise cracking, gadget-packed rocket...who just happens to be his new best friend! Based on Matt Zurbo and Dean Gorissen's achingly hip, Crichton award-winning picture book, I Got a Rocket!™ is an explosive, fast-paced comedy for everyone, no matter how artificial their intelligence! Set in a colourful, urban environment(known as the Inner City), I Got a Rocket!™ mixes kid-centric stories with the exciting twist of seeing the world through the eyes of a Rocket packed with personality, enthusiasm and liquid oxygen. From the schoolyard to the solar system, every episode sees Vinnie and the über-enthusiastic Rocket blasting off on another over the top adventure full of squid-munching pirates, ninjas and city-slicker farmers that'll fire your funny bone into orbit.http://www.slrproductions.com/content/i-got-a-rocket/ The show was originally targeted for an audience of 6-11 years(which is weird considering how the main character is pictured as being a 13 year old) but there are known fans of the show past that age group. Characters Lead and title characters Vinnie Q.jpg|Vinnie|link=Vincent "Vinnie" Q Screen_Shot_2014-02-08_at_10.39.59_PM.png|Rocket|link=Rocket The rest of the Q Family Professor Q.jpg|Professor Q|link=Professor Quigley Q Crystal Q.jpg|Crystal|link=Crystal Q The Duckys Ma Ducky.jpg|Ma Ducky|link=Ma Ducky Biffo Ducky.jpg|Biffo|link=Biffo Ducky Scuds Ducky.jpg|Scuds|link=Scuds Ducky Frankie Ducky.jpg|Frankie|link=Frankie Ducky Vinnie's friends Rainbow.jpg|Rainbow|link=Rainbow *Gabby Other characters VP Stern screengrab.png|V.P. Stern|link=V.P. Stern Maya Kovsky screenshot.png|Maya|link=Maya Kovsky Captain O'Cheese screenshot.png|Captain O'Cheese (Pirate)|link=Captain O'Cheese Silent the Little Ninja screenshot.png|Silent Ninja|link=Silent the Little Ninja *Farmer Organicwheat Show awards *EMMY WINNER, NEW APPROACHES - DAYTIME CHILDREN'S ENTERTAINMENT, 35th ANNUAL DAYTIME EMMY AWARDS, 2008 *OFFICIAL SELECTION 2008 FOR CARTOONS ON THE BAY PULCINELLA AWARDS *NOMINEE, BEST CHILDREN'S TELEVISION DRAMA, AFI AWARDS, DECEMBER 2007 Latest activity "Describe your topic" references "Vincent Q! What's going on?!" (Community corner, mirrored from Wiki Activity page) The Queryamaniatron If you got a chance to interview or hangout with one of the main characters for a few days, who would you be with? Rocket Vinnie Q V.P. Stern Professor Q Ma Ducky Frankie Ducky Scuds Ducky Biffo Ducky Gabby Rainbow Judy Crystal Q Maya Kovsky Captain O'Cheese Farmer Organicwheat One of the ninjas Places where you can look out for Vinnie (Known places where you can watch the show) Official sources *'Australia': Sundays 1:48 PM on ABC3 (correct as of 29-3-14) (If you find the show on another TV channel, contact the administrator(information below) with country, channel name, day of week and time) Wiki staff kbhasi (Founder/administrator) For more information, click here Category:Browse